Maybe Christmas is Truly a Wonderful Festival
by Ash Lite
Summary: Entry to TangledCharm's Christmas Writing competition. Song: Simply Having a wonderful Christmas Time Erza never had a wonderful Christmas time. She despised Christmas due to unknown reasons maybe related to her past before the Tower. She truly despised it. But, will certain events change her feelings? JELLAL X ERZA


**Author's Note. **

**And here I present my awesome Christmas creation. A one-shot. Entry to TangledCharm's Christmas writing competition. Well, happy to complete it before the last date! xD I didn't expect it but alright. great. Here it is! Hope you like it, everyone!**

**(before I forget) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. If I would've, then I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions. **

* * *

**MAYBE CHRISTMAS IS TRULY A WONDERFUL FESTIVAL**

Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's infamous Titania, was listening to 'Simply having a wonderful Christmas time' by Paul McCartney on the night of 24th December, X791, the Christmas eve at around 11:45 at night after a long evening of partying with her guildmates and finally coming back home.

As the song came to an end, a thought popped into the busy mind of the wizard. Did _she_ ever have a wonderful Christmas time? Probably not. Because Christmas was the one festival, the mage truly despised, regardless in whichever way her teammate convinced her that it was the most wonderful festival and time of the year.

The ice wizard tried to convince her in every way possible that it was the most marvelous festival, but she despised it too much to even think about liking it.

Even the sword-yielding warrior had no idea as to why she disliked the festival so much. She just dislikes it, since she was a kid and up until now as an adult. She remembered once mentioning it to her best friend back at the Tower of Heaven too, but then too she didn't remember the reason.

Her friend tried his best to make her remember, since she wanted to know, but to no avail. They just figured maybe it was related to her life before the Tower, some unpleasant memory or event, but she was unaware as she was probably just a toddler back then.

Erza Scarlet tried her best to enjoy the festival and like it, but the feeling was just not coming to her as to like the festival. Therefore, in the end, she stopped trying to bother herself anymore in that matter. She just despised it, and it could not be helped. She drifted off to sleep while thinking.

* * *

It was a cold, snow covered morning in the town of Magnolia, when Erza Scarlet woke up to the sound of snowballs thrown on her window. She took a look at her wall clock hung just on the opposite wall of where her bed was located. It was 3 am in the morning.

_Who the hell is throwing these snowballs in middle of the night? Don't you know that its NOT appropriate to wake anyone up in the middle of the night!? Did your parents not teach you this, dude? URGH! Let me sleep! Stop this noise! _

Erza finally gave up on ignoring the snowballs and trying to sleep since it was truly disturbing and disgusting and decided to go and kill whoever was doing this.

Erza got up and knelt on her bed, facing the window. As soon as she opened the window, a snowball accidentally landed right on her face. Disgusted and pissed off, she wiped the snow off and looked down to give a lecture to whoever was doing this shit.

"What the he…..ll…..JEL-mmpfh!" Erza stopped short when another snowball was thrown on her face. After wiping this one also off quickly, she looked down again, only to see a blue-haired male putting a finger on his lips as a gesture to stay quiet.

Erza obliged and stayed quiet, but looked down and raised a brow, in a gesture to ask him what the hell was he doing there throwing snowballs at her window at 3am in the morning.

The male wizard then indicated Erza to come down, secretly and quietly. Erza, being Erza, definitely could not miss any kind of opportunity to meet her best friend once again, therefore hurriedly but secretly rushed down, re-quipping into a muffler and coat.

"What are you doing here at this time!?" Erza whispered-yelled, astonished and her breathing a little shallow.

"I'll tell you later. Just do as I say…if you trust me. Otherwise, just turn back and go inside, I will not bother you any longer." Was his reply. Erza nodded immediately, not even giving it a second thought because she trusted him blindly.

"Alright, then here. Tie this." Jellal Fernandes, the ex-wizard saint, gave his childhood friend a blindfold. Erza hesitated a bit, but tied it eventually almost immediately.

"Now, just follow my commands." Erza shivered as Jellal whispered it into her ear. In her opinion, it was kind of…sexy. But she just nodded.

Jellal held both of Erza's arms, and led her to somewhere. After walking for a while, they came to a halt.

"Jellal? What happened?" Erza questioned.

"Well…just… from here, I need to carry you to that place. And I also will be using meteor. Will it be okay with you?" Jellal asked in a sweet voice.

"um, okay… it's alright." Erza agreed. Of course, she was definitely not gonna miss the chance of coming closer to Jellal now, would she?

"So, here." Jellal picked Erza up. "Just hold on to me tightly, okay?" Jellal said in a gentle voice and Erza nodded.

While Erza was wondering of what the hell happened to Jellal as he was always talking of not deserving to even come near her and what not and doing this right now, Jellal on the other hand was dying out of nervousness. On the outside he was not showing it, but he was nervous as hell and was praying to lord to give him strength.

Coming back to them, as soon as Erza nodded, Jellal flew off with meteor and Erza in his arms to the place where Erza's "Christmas gift" waited.

* * *

Erza clung onto Jellal tightly while they were flying. And then, after a while, Jellal stopped and put her down, standing just beside her then.

"Um, have we reached?" Erza asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah. We're here." Jellal replied with the same nervousness.

"So, um, can I take this blindfold off?"

"No! …I mean, not now. I will take it off as soon as its alright to, okay?"

"Okay." Erza then heard Jellal's footsteps going forward and enter some place. After a minute or so, he was back by her side. He then led her forward, from her senses she guessed inside some place. She felt cold, but it wasn't that cold.

"Alright, I'm gonna remove the blindfold now. But, before anything or anyone else…I wanted to say one thing…. _Merry Christmas, my beloved Titania._" Jellal whispered sweetly and gently into Erza's ear and as soon as he did, he removed the blindfold and….

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, ERZAAAA!" Everyone jumped out from where they were hidden and surprised Erza.

"huh? Uh…wha…?" Erza was spellbound. And was confused as hell.

"Well, we did it for you. Your friends said you never celebrated Christmas, so they decided to surprise you and celebrate it with you because when there is a festival, there is happiness and celebration, that's why they conducted this. They said that if anyone of them were sent to get you like I did, you will not believe them or force them to speak up, so they told me to get you. I agreed because I knew you didn't like Christmas and I wanted you to celebrate it so…" Jellal noticed Erza's confusion and explained everything to her.

"…ah..I have no words." Erza smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes, but she didn't cry, she held them back. Then she took a good look at where she was too.

It was an ice castle, most probably made by gray, with some fire torches lit here and there. In the middle, was a large green carpet, with a Christmas tree standing in the middle. It was a really beautiful tree, covered with ornaments and decorations. At the tip of the tree was a star, the Fairy Tail symbol carved on it. In one corner was a stage and DJ, with a disco ball on the ceiling. However, in the middle of the ceiling was a beautiful golden chandelier. In other places, mistletoe's were hung. There was a fireplace in one corner too. Above it, Christmas socks hung onto the edge of the fireplace. And finally, a row of bells on the edges of the walls.

Erza was incredibly happy and astonished. She was considering herself as the luckiest person in the whole world to get such awesome friends as hers.

Erza spotted Team Natsu standing in the middle of the crowd in Santa costumes. Everyone was in Santa costume except for a few who were in reindeer costumes.

Titania went over to her team, incredibly happy.

"Hey Erza! Did ya like it?" Natsu gave his signature toothy grin.

"Of course. I love you all, seriously. I am now thinking…Christmas is not so bad after all." Erza smiled.

"I told you! See, its so awesome!" Gray commented.

"Sure, Icy pretty boy." Erza teased.

"Aw man, don't ruin it, Erza!" Gray replied, annoyed remembering that encounter.

"Haha, serves you right for eating my head all these years for Christmas." Erza giggled.

"So, Erza, Merry Christmas!" Lucy wished her cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lucy." Erza wished Lucy too.

"Ayee! Erza, why don'cha change your outfit?" Happy suggested.

"Hmm, you're right Happy." Erza quickly changed her outfit to a santa outfit which Lucy once gifted her. It consisted of a white shirt, a red coat with cotton borders and a skirt with cotton borders too with a Santa hat to complete the outfit with red boots.

"Hey, isn't this the one I gave?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, it is. I have no other outfit for Christmas than this since you know, I didn't actually like Christmas before today."

"Oh yeah!" And everyone laughed. Erza then met other guild members.

"Hey Mira, how are you?"

"I'm fine! You tell!"

"Cana, I think sometimes you should stop drinking and have some fun."

"Well, fun is always with beeeeerrr!"

"Elfman….your attempt at being a reindeer is a total fail."

"I know its not at all manly. But I cannot argue with nee-chan."

"Hey Wendy, Romeo. You two having fun?"

"Of course. Nee-chan, did you like our surprise?"

"Obviously I did. It was the best gift."

"Master! Merry Christmas!"

"Ah, same to you, my child."

"COME ON NOW EVERYONE! LET'S PPPPPAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYY!" Natsu yelled.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHH!" And all hell broke loose. All of them danced on the DJ, fights took place again and…obviously destruction too.

* * *

Jellal watched from afar, standing beside the fireside, as Erza and her friends partied. He smiled, knowing that she was happy. She was content. And that was his only goal. Realizing it was time to take leave, Jellal turned to the door to leave, taking one last glance of his crush. He just smiled and took his leave, going out the door, stepping into the cold.

While Erza was dancing, she suddenly noticed Jellal leaving. Something happened. A wave of pain stung her heart. She didn't know why, but she felt like something wrong was about to happen. And from her experiences, she knew that her instincts were mostly correct. She turned on her heel and ran outside, after Jellal.

He'd walked a good distance, but was still visible. Erza rushed to Jellal and as soon as she reached, hugged him from behind. Jellal stopped walking. Erza was taking deep breaths, her breathing shallow from running in the cold. Her face red. It had started snowing again.

"Don't go. At least… not before a… proper goodbye. Please. Not…not this…time…please." Erza breathed. Jellal felt guilt washing all over him. He turned around, eyes full of guilt.

"…Sorry. I'm so sorry, Erza. I won't leave without a proper goodbye this time. Sorry." Jellal apologized and they hugged each other.

"…Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

"...I proved that I trust you…but…do you trust me as well?" Erza's breathing became normal again.

"Of course I do. I trust you more than anyone else." Jellal automatically answered.

"…Liar." That did it. Jellal realized Erza knew he was lying about his 'fiancée'. He felt pain and anger go though him together. He understood, today he won't go back without a lecture or two.

"…What…what are you talking about?" Jellal pretended not to know.

"Jellal. Don't pretend to be innocent. I know that you know what I'm talking about. And see, you don't even trust me that much to accept it." Erza separated herself from him.

"….it…it wasn't because I didn't trust you! I just..just… don't deserve you, after whatever I've done. You deserve to be happy which you can't be with me! You deserve someone much much much better! Who can love you no matter what, can stay with you and who has not hurt yo-…!" Jellal was cut off by Erza's lips on his.

Erza got on her toes to match his height since he was a tad bit taller, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He didn't move a muscle. After some seconds, which felt like an eternity to the duo, Erza parted and looked at Jellal seriously.

"Jellal, I am now seriously pissed off and don't want you repeating the lines of whatever you have done and me deserving better and what not! Just, why don't you understand? You want to punish yourself right? So do so! I am not stopping you! But at least don't punish me as well with you? Don't you know you're hurting me by staying away from me? What have I done to receive this punishment?"

"Jellal, I love you. I seriously do. I love you more than anyone else. You do know that love only happens once right? So there is no point of me trying to find anyone else. Plus, you are the only one who makes me feel that way. and I can't be happy with anyone else but you. Because I want YOU. And, you just said I deserve to be happy, right? So, let me be happy by staying with you!" Erza blurted out all her feelings and then panted.

"….Don't use my words against me, Titania. …*sigh* ….Erza, you know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"I knew it years ago." Erza lovingly said. Jellal smiled. Erza continued.

"and you know what…just for my desire to be with you…that kiss, this was my first. Its not like I'm uninterested in that area….but my desire to be with you always came in my way. So, just remove all the bad thoughts and just know that you are the only one for me." Erza told him.

Jellal smiled sadly and nodded. And then, Jellal came closer and held Erza by the waist, leaning down to catch her lips in another kiss. It was a passionate kiss, maybe a return for the one Erza gave him. They kissed passionately under the moonlit night, snow falling around them. It was a beautiful moment, and Erza knew she couldn't have been happier or luckier.

After a few moments, they parted for air, but kissed again soon. They repeated a few times, and finally parted and hugged each other.

"Erza…I love you. More than anyone else in this world."

"I love you too, Jellal."

They stood in the embrace for a while, a comforting silence following. After a while, they parted.

"Come on, let's go back to the party. Everyone must be looking for us."

"No, they must be for you. I need to go back."

"Come on, don't say this just after that speech I gave you. I know you need to go back but please stay for a while."

"No Erza…I can't do that."

"Pretty please? Just for a little while! Please?" Erza showed him that irresistible puppy look.

"uh, fine. Only for a little while, okay?"

"Yeah!" They held hands and started walking back to the party.

"Oh yeah, I remembered! I have a gift for you back at the party. I'll show you when we get back, okay?"

"Yeah!" Erza smiled widely. Jellal pulled her closer and kept walking. Erza smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, a comforting silence following.

* * *

As soon as the duo reached back to the castle, Natsu noticed and yelled to them, "Hey! Where were you two? well, anyways! Leave it. Join us!"

And the Guild sang together...

**_Dashing through the snow  
__In a one-horse open sleigh  
__O'er the fields we go_ _Laughing all the way_ **  
**_Bells on bobtail ring  
__Making spirits bright_ **  
**_What fun it is to ride and sing_ **  
**_A sleighing song tonight!_**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **  
**_Jingle all the way._ **  
**_Hey! Santa Claus is coming along_**  
**_riding on his sleigh!_ **  
**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **  
**_Jingle all the way;  
__Oh! what fun it is to ride_ **  
**___In a one-horse open sleigh._**

**_A day or two ago  
__I thought I'd take a ride  
__And soon, Miss Fanny Bright_ **  
**_Was seated by my side,  
__The horse was lean and lank_ **  
**_Misfortune seemed his lot  
__He got into a drifted bank  
_ ___And then we got upshot._**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **  
**_Jingle all the way._ **  
**_Hey! Santa Claus is coming along  
__riding on his sleigh!_ **  
**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ _Jingle all the way;  
__Oh! what fun it is to ride_ **  
**_In a one-horse open sleigh._**

**_A day or two ago,  
__The story I must tell  
__I went out on the snow,  
__And on my back I fell;  
__A gent was riding by  
__In a one-horse open sleigh,  
__He laughed as there I sprawling lie,  
__But quickly drove away._**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **  
**_Jingle all the way.  
_ _Hey! Santa Claus is coming along_**  
**_riding on his sleigh!  
_ _Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ _Jingle all the way;  
__Oh! what fun it is to ride  
_ _In a one-horse open sleigh._**

**_Now the ground is white  
__Go it while you're young,  
__Take the girls tonight  
__and sing this sleighing song;  
__Just get a bobtailed? bay  
__Two forty as his speed  
__Hitch him to an open sleigh  
__And crack! you'll take the lead._**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
_ _Jingle all the way._ **  
**_Hey! Santa Claus is coming along_**  
**_riding on his sleigh!  
_ _Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way;  
__Oh! what fun it is to ride_ **  
**_In a one-horse open sleigh__._**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way._ **  
**_Hey! Santa Claus is coming along  
__riding on his sleigh!  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **  
**_Jingle all the way;  
__Oh! what fun it is to ride_ **  
**_In a one-horse open sleigh._**

Jellal and Erza sang the song holding hands. As the song came to an end, Jellal suddenly kissed Erza and she kissed him back. The whole guild cheered. Then, suddenly a thought crossed Erza's mind.

_Well_,_ I never thought this would happen. This was the best gift I ever received. Well, Christmas is definitely not that bad at all. I think Gray was right. Maybe, Christmas is truly a wonderful festival.__  
_

_Hmm...I am finally now simply having a wonderful Christmas time! :D _

**FIN.**

* * *

**And it ends here. Wasn't it awesome? xD Anyways, I was actually planning to change the whole plot by ending this here and then Erza wakes up, realizing it was just a fantasy. but I didn't ruin it. I mean, those two are finally together, let me not ruin it. I also had another idea of Erza waking up and then hearing snowballs thrown on her window, her dream coming true. but in the end, decided against it. Dunno why. That was about the story. **

**So, Hope to win. **

** TangledCharm: Alright, here it is. I hope you like it and make me win. I mean, its Jerza afterall! xD no no, I am just joking. The one who deserves to win should win. Anyways, I seriously hope you love it.**

**So, people, I will take my leave here. Those who're reading 'Best Friends For Life' please continue and also recommend it and it will be updated soon. Thank You!**

**#Ash Lite**


End file.
